Bomb Shooter
This tower is called Bomb Tower in BTD1, BTD4 and BTD5. It is called Cannon in BTD2 and BTD3. The Bomb Tower is a cannon that fires explosives at bloons to pop them. It can pop more than one at once if there enough gathered by the explosion point. An unupgraded Bomb Tower is completely ineffective against Black and Zebra bloons. In BTD5 the bomb tower is very useful because of it's flexibility. Use Path 1 upgrades (Bloon impact) for killing standard bloons or Path 2 upgrades (M.O.A.B. Mauler/M.O.A.B. Assassin) for killing M.O.A.B. class bloons. Using Frag Bombs makes this tower more powerful, and allows it to pop Black and Zebra Bloons. (Group attacks work best.) It's impossible to destroy a MOAB class bloon completely with only not upgraded bomb tower because they are zebra bloons and black bloons so the tower can't destroy them. Upgrades 'Bloons TD 1' *Cost: 900 Bigger Bombs *Cost: 650 Extra Range Bombs *Cost: 250 'Bloons TD 2' Cost: *520 Easy *585 Medium *600 Hard Bigger Bombs Cost: *380 Easy *430 Medium *435 Hard Extra Range Bombs Cost: *180 Easy *205 Medium *210 Hard 'Bloons TD 3' Cost: *615 Easy *740 Medium *785 Hard Bigger Bombs Cost: *365 Easy *440 Medium *465 Hard Frag Bombs Cost: *185 Easy *225 Medium *240 Hard Extra Range Bombs Cost: *170 Easy *205 Medium *215 Hard Missile launcher Cost: *180 Easy *215 Medium *225 Hard 'Bloons TD 4' Cost: *595 Easy *700 Medium *755 Hard Bigger Bombs *''Big bombs affects a larger area.'' Cost: *340 Easy *400 Medium *430 Hard 'Longer Range' *''Can shoot bombs further than normal.'' Cost: *170 Easy *200 Medium *215 Hard Missile launcher *''Shoots fast missiles instead of bombs that go faster, further, and pop more.'' Cost: *180 Easy *210 Medium *225 Hard 'MOAB Mauler' *''Special missiles cause 10x damage to MOABs and BFBs.'' Cost: *765 Easy *900 Medium *970 Hard 'Bloons TD 5' ' ' Path 1 *Extra range ($170/$200/$220) Description: The bomb tower now has more range. *Frag bombs ($260/$300/$320) Description: The bombs now explodes sharp fragments that pop black and zebra bloons and pop more bloons. ***If you get any more upgrades past this upgrade, you will be locked out of any further Path 2 upgrades.*** *Cluster bombs ($680/$800/$860) Description: Throws out secondary bombs that have clustered explosions. *Bloon impact ($2720/$3200/$3460) Description: Bombs impact are so strong that bloons hit will be stunned for a while. (Bomb tower can now pop black and zebra bloons from the sheer force of the impact) Path 2 *Bigger bombs ($340/$400/$430) Description: Bombs hit a larger area. *Missile launcher ($340/$400/$430) Description: Missiles fly fast and and further, popping more bloons and have higher velocity. ***If you get any more upgrades past this upgrade, you will be locked out of any further Path 1 upgrades.*** *MOAB mauler ($770/$900/$970) Description: Special missiles do 10x the damage to MOAB class bloons. *MOAB assassin ($2720/$3200/$3460) Description: Super deadly missiles seek out and instantly destroys MOAB class bloons . Does 1000 damage to ZOMGs instead of destroying them. Trivia *In BTD5 frag bombs can pop 2 layers of bloon or more than 3 layers by direct hit. *Frag bombs a better than cluster bombs without bloon impact, because it can pop black and zebra bloons. *In BTD4, sometimes when there is a massive amount of bloons that the Bomb Tower attacks, It will not show the explosion, just the frags. (If the Premium Upgrade Frag Bombs is activated) They fixed this in BTD5. *If the bomb misses, it won't explode. *The bomb tower is more effective against Black or Zebra Bloons in BTD5, because of the variety of upgrades which allow the Bomb Tower to pop those bloons. Category:Towers Category:Original Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Upgrades Category:Bomb Tower Category:Explosives